Angel of Music
by ChrsitineDae17
Summary: This is a very amazing testimony yet dark of mine, and I'm finally allowing myself to share it with all of you. Please read and let me know what you think. Also, be SURE to read my AUTHOR'S NOTES inside the story. They're very important.


**Author's Note:**** Hello luvs. Alright, so this story is a huge testimony of mine, and it happened when I was 15 and lasted for a whole year. I know it may seem hard to believe, and if you don't believe it, that's fine just please don't flame me because this really was a serious situation. Everything that happened in it is very true; I know, for I would not have changed if it didn't. For those of you who read it, I hope this story blesses and encourages you to not give up or ever lose hope, even when the situation seems as dark, deceiving, and nearly impossible to escape like mine appeared to be. This story is greatly summed up compared to all the detail that really happened in real life, but I hope it will still be enough to entertain and/or help anyone else who has been in a similar situation before. Be sure to READ my author's not at the end the story, for it will explain any confusion or questions my readers may have concerning the spirit I saw. For privacy purposes, I have changed my name for this story, and if you look at it, it's actually a very beautiful symbol of purity. In the story, I start out as innocent to the darkness, but as it continues to happen, my purity becomes blackened. Only Jesus is the one who can make me pure again, but I have o be the one to willingly welcome Him back into my heart.**

**Enjoy dearies, and blessings upon all of you!**

**Angel of Music**

My breathing became heavier as the dark, mysterious being moved closer to my bed. I was in my white, elegant, Victorian night dress, enclosed by my blue silvery bedspread; my hair beautifully spread across the pillow; a live form of my father's nickname for me: "Sleeping Beauty." Only, I was awake. I could not sleep when there was such a presence in my room. As the dark spirit moved closer to me, I allowed a brave smile to form across my pale lips. "Welcome angel…" I breathed.

"_**Lily…"**_ Was the eerie yet reassuring response. _How did I get here? How did this all start? _My mind wondered as I felt the cold fingers caress my face.

One year ago…January

I felt like a part of my heart had been stolen away as I exited the "Phantom of the Opera" movie with my best friend. The whole story had blown me away, to another world that I never fathomed existed! How could I have never heard of what was now my most favorite musical in the whole world?! How, as a child growing up in a world of music, did I ever fail to notice that magnificent piece of work that had been out since before I was even born?! I felt a little bit incensed at the idea of living fifteen years without ever hearing about the chronicle.

The music had been hypnotizing from start to finish…I had fallen in love and felt unrequited compassion for the partially disfigured, misunderstood man who called himself "the phantom." I was inspired to lose weight just by looking at the lovely, delicate figure of Christine Daae, the singer whom had captured the phantom's heart and became his obsession. Suddenly, I wanted to sing more than I had before! Suddenly, I wanted to practice and play piano until my fingers fell off from exhaustion! How was it that I had been so blind to the beauty of either of these instruments? One word…laziness.

As a young girl, I detested to labor for my art. I only wanted to move past the hard work and be perfect right away! Yet somehow, this movie had opened up a door in me that unleashed my desire to pursue the gifts I obtained before I lost them. I hardly lent my friend an ear as she drove me home. My thoughts only turned to the movie…and to him. "Phantom…" I whispered without realizing it. I muttered a thank you to my friend before jumping out of the car and running into my house. I needed to know more about this story! I needed to know if it was fictional or not!

A part of me prayed that it wasn't, since I hated the bittersweet ending. The other part of me hoped it was true, so that the idea of there being a second chance for the phantom could be a happier note for me. The seat in the office was empty. Thank Heavens!!! Running in anticipation, my awaiting hands found the keyboard, and with a click of the arrow, I entered a mysterious, fascinating, yet dark realm.

Hours later…

My eyes were red from my afternoon and evening of research. I had not intended to find so much on the story, but to my surprise, I had found more than I was expecting to. So, "The Phantom of the Opera" had been based on a true story. My skinned crawled at the idea of this proven fact. The man, who called himself the phantom, was named Erik. Funny how I had never really taken notice of how lovely that name actually sounded before now, at least when spelled with a "k." _What a beautiful name…I should name my own son that one day._

Erik had been a prodigy of music since the day he was born. His most defining instruments were the organ, the piano, and the violin. How appropriate, one for each of his emotions…organ: rage and power; piano: peace, beauty, and contentment; violin: comforting, yet sorrowful and funeral oriented.

His own mother had been afraid of his deformed face, and sold him as a child to gypsies who displayed him as "The Living Corpse" for years in the circus. Erik escaped eventually; as it turns out, he was also an architect, a designer, a magician of sorts, a composer, a marvelous ventriloquist, and just a pure genius! He even helped build the very opera house he haunted, and when the workers' ridicule got so unpleasant and unbearable, he hid in the underground cellars that were beneath the opera house; he ended up remodeling the entire underground world himself, so that it became his very own domain. No one dared to go down there, lest they had a death wish.

The managers, the bratty opera diva whom the phantom hated, the sweet, innocent, and naïve Christine Daae, the opera house, the underground lake, Erik's house by the lake, they were all real! Nearly every bit of the movie I had watched had actually happened in real life once upon a time. I even found the original story on the Internet and ended up missing dinner because of it. I nearly jumped in surprise when I saw the clock's red numbers read _12:00 _once I had finally finished reading…_midnight…_

With all of my newfound information, I floated numbly back to my room and slipped into bed. _If I don't have the soundtrack by tomorrow, I will most surely die. _I thought to myself as tears began to stream down my face. What was this feeling I had? A yearning? A desire? Whatever it was, the intensity was so great that my heart felt like it would burst if I didn't satisfy my thirst soon.

The next day came and flew by in a flash. I ran into my room, a huge grin on my face as I clutched the most treasured object in my hand. I sighed with relief when I put the c.d. in my little blue radio and pushed the play button. I lay on my bed as the powerful notes of the organ sounded from the "Overture" of the "The Phantom of the Opera." As I closed my eyes in complete bliss, my mind began to wander.

How I wish I could have gone back in time and met this poor unfortunate soul who grew up without any love. I don't care how disfigured he was! He had the gift of music and had a voice that made the angels weep. Why him?! How could the people back in those times been so judgmental and cruel towards a poor man who was born with the face that resembled death?! It wasn't his fault! If they had given him a chance, if they had only shown him love, they would've seen that he had a beautiful heart and soul!

_Oh Erik…my poor angel…I wish I could see you now so that you would know that not all people are cruel and heartless. I have such compassion for you angel, even if you are no longer living. I would have felt privileged to be with someone like you if I were Christine. I would have loved you more than life itself._

I was surprised to find that I had been speaking all of this out loud, not in my mind! I sat up as an idea formed in my mind. "Yes…Erik, if it's possible, please don't hesitate to come to me. I will accept you as you are." I smiled at the idea of meeting him, even though I knew it wouldn't happen; even though I knew it would all be in my dreams.

_Beloved, be careful._ A kind, gentle voice warned in my head. My eyes snapped open at that familiar voice. "Lord?" I spoke out loud in confusion. "What have I to be careful of? It's all harmless hopes and dreams." I laughed the warning off.

_Just remember that I am here and will always love you more than anybody or anything in this world ever could._ "I know that…" I mumbled while frowning. Why was he telling me this? I knew He promised to never leave me or forsake me ever since I took Him into my heart as a little girl. I dismissed the idea and went back of thinking of Erik.

"Please come to me angel…please come to me…" My eyes closed as I continued to listen to the music. I recognized the song that was being played: "Angel of Music." I loved how it began, the ballerina Meg was looking for her friend Christine who was in the chapel. Ah, I loved how it had started:

**Phantom: Brava…brava…bravissima!"**

Such a lovely way he sang her name. Oh, if only it were I. Then**,** how Meg called had her:

**Meg: **"Christine…Christine…"

**Phantom:** "**Lily…**"

I sprung up from my bed in alarm! Had I heard correctly?! That couldn't have been right! What?! My name…no…no it couldn't have been! I looked around my room nervously; I suddenly felt cold after hearing my name sung in the song. Why did I have goose bumps popping all over my arms? You were just imagining things you silly girl! I scolded myself as I lay back down. Or was I?

Night had come again at last! Strange, I felt unusually giddy about the night, even though it was accompanied by apprehension as well. I used to be afraid of the darkness, but after having a miracle occur one night when I was a child, all fear in me fled. I never thought the day would come when I'd begin to love the very thing I used to fear.

I climbed into bed and pulled up the covers. I reached down to push the play button, and sighed in content as the phantom's voice came on singing, "The Music of the Night." As I turned out the cold light, I felt warmer as the darkness descended over my room. The only hint of light were traces of moonbeams, peeking through the cracks of my shades on my window… I loved my life…I loved this bed…I loved this room…I loved this music! Darkness…

"**Lily…"**

A voice in the darkness called to me…

"**Lily…"**

My eyes snapped open in fright as I realized I wasn't dreaming. The strings of a violin were playing…It was so beautiful, yet such a woeful sound, and for a moment I forgot why I began to panic at all. Odd, I didn't remember hearing this piece in the soundtrack. My heart froze when I realized that my music wasn't even playing on my stereo. How was that possible!? I had put the c.d. on loop so that the soundtrack would repeat itself over and over again! Numbly, I looked in front of me as the beautiful music continued to play. My heart soared at the sound of the angelic melody being executed upon one of my ideal instruments.

It took me a while to find the source of the tune…I felt my face turn white at the sight of a dark figure standing in front of my window. I couldn't see its face, only its golden eyes, and the outline of its body as a whole. It appeared to be holding something…I began to notice that the figure's arm was moving at the same time as the music was being played. As I peered into the shadows, I could also make out the object of the violin that I was hearing. I shivered uncontrollably and squeezed my eyes shut, too scared and stiff to move…

"**Lily…" **The voice called to me again. My fear was so great, I was sure that I was going to have a heart attack! However, I then remembered that when I had nightmares in my past, whenever I showed fear or ran, the monsters would always come after me. I decided to try or at least pretend to be brave. Steadying myself, I responded using my soothing voice, "Here I am…"

"**I am your angel of music…come to me angel of music…" **Despite my fear, I recognized those words from the movie, and my eyes and heart lit up as I realized who it might be that was in my room! "Erik?" I whispered loudly, feeling braver. "Is that you my angel?"

""**Lily…" **The voice whispered again as the violin continued to play beautifully.

As exciting as this was, a part of me shuttered. _This is wrong…this is wrong; you shouldn't be doing this Lily._ My conscience cautioned me, creating hesitant feelings. **No, Lily…**Another, darker voice reassured me. **You've dreamed of this moment have you not? Why should you feel discomforted with what you're experiencing? Sit back and relaxbeautiful…let the music take you away…let this angel make your dreams come true…**

I gave in…I didn't care anymore. Reaching out my hand, I closed my eyes and smiled through my trepidation. "Angel, if it is you…touch me…don't be afraid to touch me. I will not look at you if it makes you feel better. I will not run away from you…I am not afraid of you…" Even if my heart was still beating rapidly, I decided that now was the time to end my childish fearsand face my nightmares if this was one. However, it was a dream…a dream that would last me over a year.

As I held out my hand, I could feel it growing colder due to the dropping temperature in my room. I loved, no, adored any kind wintry atmosphere, but this was no ordinary cold I was feeling. I finally felt something grip my hand. It was as if I was feeling the touch of death, for it was frozen like ice and sent chills throughout my body.

As the spirit touched me, the violin music rested on a note that was so high pitched that I was surprised my ears were not ringing. It was as though that one note indicated what I had gotten myself into…as if I had assigned a part of me over to something that would now have control over me…and I welcomed it. I exhaled slowly as I realized this thing was not going to hurt me.

"**We will make music that the world will love forever. Take the last step to me. You love the music? I am the music…" **As the voice whispered this into my ear, I felt it stroke my face as if it were afraid it was going to break me…as if I was a fragile porcelain doll. Something inside of me changed…I felt like a part of me had lifted into another time and place. My eyes were opened to a beauty unlike anyone else could imagine, and I was the one chosen to experience it.

_In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…_

_That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…_

_And do I dream again, for now I find,_

_The Phantom of the opera is there, inside my mind…_

My mind began to sing those haunting words that had been in the movie. However, my voice echoed throughout my room even as I thought it inside. The spirit seemed very pleasedand joined the song with me…our golden voices becoming one. "Let it be so my angel…my master…" I breathed as sleep overtook me. While my eyes closed, I felt his cold hands stroke my long brown locks.

""**Lily…"**

**February……………**

**March……………..**

**April…………………..**

**May…………………..**

**June…………………**

**July…………………**

**August…………….**

**September……………..**

**October………………..**

**November…………….**

**December………………**

I slammed the door angrily in my room, flopping face down onto my bed as tears streamed down my face. What was wrong with me?! Why did I feel so confused and strange about my beloved Erik coming to see me every night?! He was the only one who really understood me…he was the only one that really cared! Yet another part of me knew that this wasn't true. I knew I was possessed…I knew my obsession had gotten me into this mess in the first place. Sure it seemed to be wonderful at first, but as time went by I realized how I was truly suffering after every one of my nightly visits from him.

I would always be sick by day and wouldn't be able to wait for nightfall! For night was when he came to see me, and any misery I had would go away just because of his presence. I had become a daughter of the night…seduced by darkness. For over a year now, I had been visited every night by Erik's spirit, and enjoyed talking with him every time he appeared. I always made sure to look as lovely as possible for him, as I wanted to make him think I was another and even better Christine.

However, it wasn't long before I realized that what I was seeing wasn't really his spirit; it was a familiar spirit…I was being deceived. Mom always said to never judge a book by its cover; well this was one of those times I seriously misjudged, although I refused to admit it. A part of me wanted freedom and deliverance from this beautiful demon I saw every night. I knew it was slowly killing me. I had gotten mono after I started socializing with the spirit, and for a year now, I had been sick and had missed many days of school and was even failing in some of my favorite classes because I couldn't get my mind off of Erik.

A part of me hated it, but most of me loved what I was experiencing, and I could not seem to make up my mind. I wanted to tell the whole world about what I'd been seeing, but I knew that I would have been labeled crazy if I were to take such actions. I tried telling my parents that I'd been seeing angels every night but they were not easily fooled. They could feel the evil that surrounded me whenever I came near them. They knew I was in trouble, but every time they tried to pray for me or confront me, I'd get defensive and turn away, claiming that I would "pray when I'm alone in my room."

However, they laid their hands on me and prayed anyway, but I didn't agree with any of their words. I was too angry with themand stormed out of the room as soon as they would finish. I knew they loved me and I loved them, but they just didn't understand! They couldn't have understood!

It seemed that I was unable to get rid of my obsession, however desperate my attempts were. The Lord always whispered loving things in my ear, and I wanted to go to Him, but I knew that I could never serve two gods. I was ashamed to admit, that I felt closer to the spirit that came to see me every night, more than I had ever felt with Jesus. There was a tug-o-war game going on between heaven and hell, and I was the prize.

Every time I wanted to turn away from the spirit that I knew was evil, it manipulated and seduced me right back to where it wanted me. I knew I enjoyed every moment of my time with Erik; he knew how to control me and was well aware of my weaknesses. I always ended up feeling bad for attempting to turn away from him at times like that, but he was still ever so gentle and loving with me…or that's how it appeared.

_Darling, beloved…come back to me…you don't need this thing you are seeing. What he is offering you is of the world and not of me. It will seem beautiful only for a while, but then you will suffer more consequences than you have been my sweet daughter. I don't want to see you hurt, darling; come back to me. I'm here…I'm always here. _"**STOOOOP IIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!**" I screamed in agony at the beautiful, loving voice of the Lord I once prayed to and worshiped.

**Don't listen to him my lovely rose. You know that you enjoy every second of our time together. You know that you are my songbird and I am your angel of music. You have a voice that would bring the world to its knees! Only with my help, your gift will continue to grow, and HE wants to take that away from you! You don't want that, do you, my darling angel? I come to you every night! How many times does He come to soothe your fears or make you feel better when you've had a bad day, hmmm? Never! You have to pray to Him when He should just come to you! I am the one who truly loves and cares for you…I am always here!!!!"**

"ENOUGH!!!" I whimpered, exhausted from my confusion and mental torment. I didn't know what to do; I didn't know whom to trust. I was so confused; why couldn't I make up my mind?!??!? I crawled into my bed again, whimpering in aguish. I knew that it all needed to go away, but I couldn't bring myself to pray for deliverance. I knew it was bad for me, but I still loved it.

"**Lily…" **That all too familiar voice whispered to me, giving me goose bumps. **"Lily…come to me, my angel…come to me, beautiful…"**

"I can't…" I cried like a child, burying my face in my arms. **"But you want to…" **The voice persisted.

"BUT IT'S WRONG!!!" I wailed.

"**Says who darling? GOD?! You and I have been together for how long and He hasn't killed you for it."**

"No…but I still suffer because I see you…it's not God…it's because of YOU that I suffer!"

"**Lily...how could you think that? How could you doubt me after all I've done for you…and given you?"**

"If you really loved me…if this is really good for me," I began, "then why do I suffer everyday after I see you at night?! Why do I always feel so sick?" I felt angry that I had allowed this to go so far. The whole thing was ridiculous, and I knew that I was a prayer away from being delivered from this whole situation! Alas, there was such a strong hold on me that it actually hurt me emotionally to think about never seeing Erik again.

The voice was silent for a moment, but then began to soothe me. **"Lily…Lily do you trust me?"**

"I don't know anymore…" I replied in frustration. I needed to let go, but how could I do it?

"**Lily…Lily…my sweet, innocent angel…" **I heard the voice chant while embracing me in its cold arms. I began to weep, exhausted from stress, weak from sickness, confused with life. I had had enough! "NO!!! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!!!" I finally shouted in anguish. The spirit flew away from me in alarm. In a flash, I knelt and began to pray fervently.

"Lord, I know this is tormenting me, yet I still enjoy every second of it every night! It's killing me, but it still has a strong hold on me and won't let me go!" Tears streamed down my face as I prayed this.

"**LILY!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!" **The spirit called to me, almost mournfully. I ignored the voice, as hard as it was. "I need deliverance Lord! Even as I pray my heart keeps trying to convince me that this isn't what I want, but I know it's what I need."

"**LILY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU AND YOU NEED ME!!!" **I could feel it; he was trying to manipulate me…use my compassion to get the better of me and give in to him and allow him back in my life! I wanted to, but I couldn't! It wasn't right! I began to sob at the pleading sound from what I once believed to be an angel's voice. "Father…Please deliver me from this evil spirit! DELIVER ME FROM THESE DEMONS! BRING ME PEACE!!!!"

I collapsed onto my bed and shielded my head, expecting to get hurt somehow from defying and denying the very spirit I had allowed to come in my life. My obsession had opened a door, but now I had finally shut it. I opened my eyes and looked around myself in surprise. I felt…peace…I felt like Christian from "Pilgrim's Progress," after he shed a huge burden and was able to continue his journey without the pressure, fear, and guilt that he had before. I was free at last!!!

I look back now and think about my experience with the "angel of music," and I came to a chilling realization. In the Bible, the devil used to be an angel of heaven. In fact, he was the worship leader of heaven, and he was the most beautiful creature with the most beautiful voice in all of creation. However, when his foolish pride literally brought him before a fall into hell, his once uplifting and beautiful music became dark. Oh yes, even today, his music is just as bewitching as it ever has been. He knows how to captivate a musician's ear. He is still the angel of music; he was my angel of music…my dark angel of music.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

"_**And no wonder, for even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light." **_**2 Corinthians 11:14**

**To clear up any confusion for my readers, what I saw was not really the spirit of Erik. Like the bible verse says, the devil can come in a beautiful disguise, and totally deceive unsuspecting victims. That was the case with me; he was a familiar spirit, and that was what led me to believe at first, that it really was Erik. I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please let me know what you think. Reviews are welcome, but flames are not, simply because it was no lie or laughing matter.**


End file.
